you and troy had no future!
by xomollyxo94
Summary: read to find out lovers
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fan fic so plz be kind!

**Bold thoughts**

_Italicizedsongs_

Normal talking

**DID YOU GET HER...GOOD!**

**Would you just look at him.Sharpay thought to herself while looking at her freshman yearbook. Gabi was so lucky but she won't be here next week Sharpay devilishly thought to herself. **

The next day:

"Hey Gabz" Troy said to his girlfriend of 2 years, Gabriella Montez. "Hey babe." Gabriella said kind of distracted. "Wats wrong?" Troy asked curiously. "Oh, nothing."But troy knew she wasn't telling him the truth. "OK but if you need some body to talk to, I'm always here for you." Troy said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I know, thank you." She replied.

Later that day:

Later that day when Gabriella got home to do her homework she got a phone call. The id read unknown name and number. **who is calling me and this time everybody knows I do my homework as soon as I get home . Oh well ill let the machine pick it up.** It did and she went back to her homework because they left no message. About 20 minutes later it rang again. **Who is this?I'm gonna pick it up and give them a piece of mind**. Then she just laughed to herself and picked up the phone.

Gabriella"Hello?

Mystery person"Is this the Montez residence?

Gabriella"Yes it is. Who is this?

Mystery Person"I'll tell if you put Gabriella on the phone.

Gabriella"This is she. Who is asking?

Mystery Person"You will find out very soon.

Then the person hung up.

**Ugh! A prank call. Iâ€™m gonna go finish my homework.**

When she was done her homework, she went on aim to see if any of her friends were on.

Screen-names

Gabriella-troysbabygurl111

Troy-basketballboy524

Taylor-afromansgurl329

Chad-bighairboy124

Kelsi-twinkletowne963

Jason-throitcrosscourt551

Sharpay-DramaQueen985

Ryan-Snazzydresser854

Zeke-Sharpay 3lover

Kidnapper-Eat-High-cheer

**Hmm every body is on!**

DramaQueen985: Hey guys

Basketballboy524: hi

Troysbabygurl111: hey

Afromansgurl329: hey

Bighairboy124:hello

Twinkletowne963: hello peeps haha

Throitcrosscourt551: very funny kelsi and hi

SnazzyDresser854: hello gang

Sharpay 3lover: hello I love you sharpay!

DramaQueen985: ewwwwwww

Afromansgurl329:hahahahahaha omg zake ur sick

Bighairboy124: zeke u scare me I'm blocking u haha

Sharpay 3lover: sharpay I baked u a big cookie the has a heart on it )

DramaQueen985: do u know there is like a billion calories in just the icing, I'm not gaining the weight, feed it to like ur fish

Sharpay 3lover: I um don't hav a fish

Basketballboy524: don't take it near chad his hair will eat it lol

Bighairboy124: jerk

Twinkletowne963; oooooo he played u

Snazzydresser854: kelsi r u ok

Throitcrosscourt551:um I was just thinking the same thing, r u ok babe?

Twinkletowne963: fine just fine

Basketballboy542: babe r u there?

Troysbabygurl111: this is not Gabriella I kidnapped her I will im each of you under my s-n east-high-cheer write it down mwahahahahahaha.

Troysbabygurl111 has just signed off

Basketballboy542:omg I g2g

Basketballboy542 has just signed off

Snazzydresser854:Omg do u think it was a joke

Afromansgurl329: no! Gabz just got kidnapped. I g2g.

Afromansgurl329 has just signed off

Twinkletowne963: me 2 bye

Twinkletwone963 has just signed off

Bighairboy124:ditto

Bighairboy124 has just signed off

Snazzydresser854: bye

Snazzydresser854 has just signed off

Throitcrosscourt551: later

Throitcrosscourt551 has just signed off

Sharpay 3lover: im gonna go bake troy a cake bye

Sharpay 3lover has just signed off

East-high-cheer has just signed on

DramaQueen985: did u get her

East-high-cheer: yea she is in my basement tied up to the big pole thingy

DramaQueen985: thx chell

East-high-cheer: yw shar

That's the end of the chapter I'll write more soon! RnR)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This is my second shot at ) I have to thank my bff 4 posting my last chapter since i was clueless! thank you diana! And thanxx 2 evry1 who reviewed! ok here it goes!

* * *

When we left off Sharpay's friend Michelle kidnapped Gabriella and the gang is scared. What will happen next? Read to find out! I dont hav alot of time now so it wont b as long as the first chapter ( sry.

* * *

''Sharpay your so smart i cant belive you came up with this plan to win troy! i wish i was as devious and clever as you. does ryan know about this?'' michelle said to sharpay in sharpays bedroom lounge.''thank you! no he doesnt and lets keep it that way shh!'' sharpay replied.just then sharpays cell phone rang.''drama queen speaking.'' thats how she answers her phone.''sharpay its zeke i just wanted to tell you i love you'' after that she hung up on him. ''who was it?'' michelle asked.''this boy zeke who is crazy about me he called to say he loved me but then i threw up a little in my mouth.''sharpay said then giggled.'' you should go out with him."michelle said completly serious.''really?'' sharpay asked. ''duh if he is really madly in love with you at least give him a shot.'' after that michelle got sharpays cell phone and called zeke. ''michelle dont you dare!'' bt she was to late. ''hello zeke this is um...carly sharpays friend i called to say sharpay wants to go out with you on friday night.''michelle said.''really? yes tell her i love her!''he said.

* * *

zekes house: 

''YES YES YES YES she finally came around!"zeke jumped around untill therem was a knock on his door. he calmed himself down and went to open his bedroom door.''what now?'' he asked.''mommy said knock it off before she takes away your cook books!'' his 6 year old sister said.''ok tell her i'm done.'' but layla could tell he was lying through his teeth.''what one do wou want taken away for lying to me?''she asked playing with her hair.''i'm not i'm calm not and if any one the mexican food one i'm not so good with that."zeke said closing his door.then he put his favorite song on as loud as it goes...

_i used to think mabye you loved me..now baby i'm sure...and i just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door...now every time i go to the mailbox i gotta hold myself down...cause-_

he heard another knock on his door and turned down the radio.''yes?'' he answered the door upset cause he had to turn off his jam.''zeke mom said turn the dam music off!'' his 14 year old sister, Jazmine said. ''fine!'' zeke said and slammed his door.

* * *

Troy's house: 

as troy quietly cryed to a picture of gabriella, he heard a knock on his door.''go away!'' troy yelled. ''its me.''chad said. troy sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes.''are you ok?''chad asked sitting down on troys computer chair.''i-i'm fine.''troy lied.''no your not.'' chad replied. ''i cant belive it happened.'' troy said crying heavily.''we are all suprised. but things happen and we have to hope and pray that she comes back.'' chad said comforting troy. ''yea i guess.'' troy said wiping off the tear that was running down his cheek.'' we are all going out to the mall later do you wanna come?'' chad asked. ''sure.'' troy said. ''well ill call you when we are leaving im takin evryone. later dude.'' chad said while walking twords the door.''bye...wait!'' troy exclaimed. ''what?'' chad asked looking slightly confused. ''you forgot something." troy said tossing chad the basketball he had brought.''thanks dude bye." chad said and walked out the door. as soon as he heard the front door slam, he turned around and looked at a picture of him kissing gabriella. he cryed and wiped his tear. then he went to the kitchen because he heard his mother callin him saying it was dinner time.

**thats all for now il update as soon as i can RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey molly!It's diana!I put up chapters 3-6 for you so you don't need to worry about it!lol so anyways you can delete this now and start this chapter. **

**ya c im just good at writing the stories she does everything else! lylas d! she doesnt want me 2 keep this but i wanna show ppl wat a good friend she is!**

**this 1 girl left me like a stupid review telling me how i should hav rote it and i messaged her bak and was like f u i write how i want 2! lol so if u dont wanna b yelled at dont send stupid reviews and flames make me go hahaha so dont bother with them either. hahaha.**

**when we left off Troy was about to go to the mall with the gang and sharpay well ''carly'' asked zeke out. shall we continue?**

* * *

'what to wear?' troy secretly mumbled to himself while scratching at the tiny barely noticable hairs on his chin since he had just shaved.-thats how that girl wanted me to write ha thats so gay!-after about 20 minutes of searching his closet and drawers for something to wear he picked a baby blue tee shirt that said ''back in my day'' and had a nitendo 64 controler, dark blue jeans, and white skater sneaks. about 10 minutes after he was ready he heard chad's horn honk outside. he said bye to his mom, dad,and little sister, Julie. ge walked out the door shutting it gently behind him. he walked up to the back door of chads truck and opened it and sat down and buckled up. ''hey guys'' he said to all of them. ''hi'' they all said at once. ''quinkydink!'' kelsi said. chad laid his hands in his head very confused. ''kelsi you have been acting strange lately.'' he said. ''its ok im fine just kinda out of it lately, there is so much stress.'' she replied. ''hey where is shap?'' trpy asked. " oh um..shes at home with her friend michelle, she didnt want to come. i, frankly was shocked that sharpay turned down a trip to the mall. but whatever." after ryan said that, chad started giggiling ''frankly!'' he said to himself. ''you are so immuture." taylor said and slapped him across the chest. ''ow! babe that hurt!''

* * *

sharpays room:

''shar i have a great idea." michelle said''what?'' sharpay suddenly looked very interested.''lets open a bleach bottle right by gabriella.'' michelle deiveosly(im not a good speller) said. ''good idea!''

* * *

michelles house:

''somebody help me!'' gabriella yelled through the duck tape that was placed over her mouth."

**sry im out of time ill update asap **


	4. little bleach bottle

**Sry the last chapter was so short but this 1 will be longer ehh i hope.**

**_Hey pplz this is xolildianaxo!!I am gonna be writing this xomolly494xo, the author of this story has writer's block!I am only gonna write this chapter or told otherwise._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 The Truth Revealed.**

"Shar, aren't you suspposed to be at the mall with your friends"Michelle asked while the two of them walked up to her house.

"NAh I told Ryan I didn't want to go"Sharpay said as Michelle unlocked her house door.

"Whoa!You?!Turn down a mall trip"?!Michelle said, stunned.

"I know that's not me but I'll go on the next mall trip"Sharpay said. They paused for a second.

"So where is it"?Sharpay asked.

"Hold on let me go find it"Michelle said and went upstairs. AS Michelle was upstairs Sharpay waited at her living room. A couple of minutes later Michelle came in holding a bleach bottle.

"Yes you have it"!Sharpay said.

"Yeah well come on "Michelle said and walked out. Sharpay followed her out of the living room and until they stopped in front of the basement door. Michelle opened the door and turned on the lights and you could hear Gabriella screaming for help through the tape covering her mouth. Sharpay and Michelle walked down and when the got to the bottom they found Gabriella as they had left her before, tied up to the chair with the tape covering her mouth. Sharpay grinned devishly and walked up to her. She looked at Gabriella for a second before tearing off the tape off her mouth.

"Ouch!Why did you kidnapp me"?!Gabriella said frantically. Sharpay gave a evil smile and pulled Gabriella's hair back causing Gabriella to whimper.

"Listen here Montez, me and Troy had something between us until you had to come along and RUINED EVERYTHING!"Sharpay yelled.

"You and Troy had no future together"Gabriella said.

"That's where you're wrong..Michelle!Bottle"!Sharpay said holding out her hand. Michelle handed her the bleach bottle.

"And you're wrong you'll have to suffer the conserquenes...and by next week TRoy will be all over me and you can do nothing about it cause you won't be there"!Sharpay said opening the bleach bottle. Once she got the lid open, she pinched her nose and put the bottle next to Gabriella. Michelle put another piece of tape over Gabriella's mouth and her and Sharpay gave that snobby laugh before going back up the stairs leaving Gabriella alone again.

* * *

**Please review! hey its xomollyxo94 now... i'm not writing any more until i get 10 reviews so if you want updates review and be nice  
**


	5. i'm sorry to say this but

**yea, i had writers block hahahaha. ok here goes chapter 5. oh! and chapter 6 will be the last chapter. sorry.**

**_dun dun dun...

* * *

_**

Michelles house:

''hon, i'm going down to do the wash, need anything washed?" mrs. cartellie, michelles mom, called.there was no answer. mrs. cartellie walked down do the basement and gasped at the sight of dead gabriella. quickly, she ran over to her and ripped the tape off of gabrillas mouth. ''oh my gosh.'' she gasped. ''oops,'' mrs c said as she knocked over the bleach bottle. she picked up gabriella and rushed her to the hospital. she got her cell phone and called michelle. _ring ring ring_, no answer. she called sharpays phone. _ring ring_. sharpay picked up her phone. ''sharpay are you with michelle?'' mrs c shouted. ''yes, here i'll put her on.'' sharpay responded. she quickly handed her phone to michelle. ''hello'' michelle hesitantly said. '' michelle you come to the hospital right now and i know sharpay had something to do with this so bring her too!'' mrs c was screaming so loud sharpay could clearly hear it. ''my--'' michelle started. ''yea i heard.'' sharpay got her stuff and drove michelle to the hospital.''do ya think,'' michelle gulped.''yea.'' sharpay responded.''we are so dead.'' michelle exclaimed. '' yea well, most likely, so is gabriella.'' sharpay giggled.

hospital::

''i'm sorry ma'am, but gabriella has passed away.'' dr. smith said to mrs. c. mrs.c sighed''well do you have a phone, i'd like to call her boyfriend and parents.''mrs c asked. ''yes, there is one in the cafeteria.'' dr. smith said, pointing to a door along the hallway.''thank you.''

cafeteria::

mrs c picked up the phone and first called troy.(mrs cbold, troyitalicized)

**hello, troy**

_um hi mrs c_

**um i dont know how to say this but gabriella is um well dead.**

troy started to cry

_well, do you need me to call her parents?_

**no sweetie, ive got that. if you want i guess just call and aert your friends.goodbye.**

_bye._

click.

mrs c bold, gabis mom italicized)

**hello, is this the montez residence?**

_yes, what can i help you with?_

**well ma'am, i'm sorry to say but gabriella is dead.**

_oh lord, i am going to meet you at the hospital._

**good bye.**

_good bye._

click.

twenty minutes later, all of those whom she had called were at the hospital.''well, she can't have visitors, because well she is being 'wrapped''' dr smith said. with all the tears that had been being cryed, this announcement just added more.

* * *

**well i'll update asap well when i get 10 reviews**


	6. stereotyping

**ok so im gonna add 1 more chapter so this isnt the last one ! ok so i have another story but im not sure what to put it under its not based on like hsm or tsl or ne thing so ne ideas hit me up. ok here we go.

* * *

disclaimer(i havnt put ne of those) i own npthing except michelle and mrs c and dr smith and the bleech bottle haha. **

troys house:

(troy bold every one else italicized)

troy picked up the phone and called taylor, gabriellas best friend.

**hey, taylor**

_oh hi troy_

**well i dont know how to say this but, gabie is well eh dead**

_uh i-i d-dont b-belive y-you_

**well, better**

_ok, when is the funeral?_

**monday at 5:00**

_ok, well is there any thing you need me to do?_

**just tell and kelsi, i think girls would be better at this then i am**

_why not sharpay?_

**she was at the hospital when they told us i don't know why though.**

_ok bye._

**bye.**

HSM

as soon as troy hung up with taylor, he called ryan's cell

**hey, ry**

_hey troy, what do you need?_

**um, i need to tell you something.**

_go ahead._

**gabriella, is well dead.**

_very funny troy, now what did you want to tell me?_

**ryan, i'm serious**

_really? when is the funeral?_

**monday, at 5:00**

_ok, are you ok do you need me and chad to come over?_

**i'm fine, no need to come over.**

_ok, well just call if you do. bye_

**bye.**

HSM

after that, troy called chad.

**hey**

_hi, whatsup man? ready for the big game tomorrow?_

(troy started to cry, but held it in)

**well, i don't think so. gabi just died.**

_really? did you tell taylor? how do you know? who told you? _

**a; yes b; yea c; the doctor told us and d; well the doctor told us**

_do you know how it happened?_

**no, he just said fumes got into her lungs.**

_oh, well is there anything you need me to do oh and when is the funeral?_

**no and its on monday at 5:00.**

_later man_

**bye**

**

* * *

**

troy hung up the phone and just layed on his bed, staring at the ceiling( underlined troys thoughts)

why gabriella? who could have done this? 

troy began to cry. he heard a knock on the door. ''come in.'' he called. ''hey troy i know your upset about gabriella but you have to play in the game tomorrow.'' mr. bolton said ''no.'' troy replied. ''you don't have a choice i am telling you that you have to play." mr bolton pratically (sp?) yelled. ''no!'' troy pratically yelled back. ''your off the team.'' mr bolton mumbled. '' oh so i'm kicked off the team because my girlfriend just got killed and i don't want to play with this crappy feeling? real mature dad!'' troy yelled. '' no your off the team because your a guy and guys don't cry and get emotional.'' mr bolton replied. ''hipocrite(sp?)! you tell me not to sterotype people and here you are sterotyping me!'' troy yelled. mr bolton walked out of the room speechless. troy was to speechless, he had no clue why his own father was so unsupportive. it was no suprise really, his dad always disoproved(sp?) of anything with troy if it didn't have to do with basketball. he didn't even come to his 6th birthday because it wasn't basketball theamed. ugh! troy thought.

NEXT DAY::

''i'm not playing today.'' troy yelled to his dad. ''wanna bet?'' mr bolton called back. '' i'm going to chads house and never comeing back!'' troy yelled. ''wanna bet?'' mr bolton sarcasticaly replied. ''bye!'' troy yelled. mrs bolton ran out the door after troy. ''troy he doesn't mean it.'' she said. '' wanna bet?'' troy said and ran to his car. troy drove for about 7 minutes until he got to chad's house. troy knocked on the door. he stood there, whistling some song he just heard on the radio that was stuck in his head. (A/N:: I HATE THAT). chad came to the door in about two minutes. ''hey whatsup?" chad calmly asked. ''nothing, you have to make my dad understand that there is no way i am plaing in that game tonight." troy explained. ''what?'' chad asked with a puzzled look on his face. chad took troy into his kitchen and got them both a water bottle. troy sat down and started to explain. ''my dad said that since i'm a guy i'm not supposed to be upset about gabi ya know leaving." troy explained. ''oh," chad started. "well of course i'll call him.'' chad said picking up his phone. he dialed troy's house.

(chad bold mr bolton italicizes)

**hey coach?**

_hey chad, whatsup? ready for that big game tonight?_

**actually no me and troy aren't playng tonight.**

_oh really, and why is that?_

**gabriella is why.**

_uh troy's detention buddy._

**no not troy's detention buddy well kind of but her name is garbiella, and i bet if coach jackson(assitant coach/ mr boltons bff) died you wouldn't want to play.**

chad hung up. ''i think we're cool." chad laughed.

* * *

**ok well i'm having 3 more chapters. 4 reviews 2 post!**


	7. uncle logan 2nd trii

**okay chapter 7 lets get started.

* * *

**

**disclaimer: i own nothing except for michelle, mrs c, and dr. smith. and the bleach bottle lol i crak myself up****

* * *

**

Chads house: 

chad and troy just sat there untill there was somebody ringing the doorbell. chad went to go answer the door and saw taylor crying her eyes out. she ran into chads arms and hugged him ever so tightly. ''baby whats wrong?'' chad asked. troy walked over. '' don't let them kidnap me!''she stammered. chad looked over at troy obviously confused at what she just said. ''gabriella you dumbass.'' troy whispered. ''tay,'' chad started. '' i would never let them get you.''. taylor looked up at chad, then at troy.'' how are you holding up?'' she asked troy. a tear feel from troys eye.'' i've been better.'' he replied. taylor hugged troy. ''hey, don't you guys have a game tonight? wont coach bolton flip if you don'y show?" she asked. ''we took care of that." chad replied. ''i'll be right back.'' chad said when he heard the phone ring. taylor looked at troy. nobody knew this but she has always had a crush on troy the basketball boy. she took a step forward, got up the nerve, and kissed troy. ''what the hell!'' troy said pushing off taylor. ''troy,'' taylor said but troy ran over to chad.'' dude taylor just kissed me!'' he yelled when chad hung up. '' very funny.'' chad laughed. ''i'm not kidding!'' troy protested. '' i'll ask her.'' chad replied now believing troy. '' hey tay?" chad yelled. '' yeah babe?'' taylor replied back. '' did you kiss troy?'' chad asked. '' of- of course n-not, why would you e-even ask such a silly question?" taylor stuttered. taylor sighed. '' okay... i did... are you mad??" taylor asked. '' of course." chad replied angerly ( sp?? ) '' so what are you gonna do??" taylor asked . " byebye!'' chad said pointing to the door. chad's phone rang,

( chad bold... othr person italicized )

**hello? **_hey. _**who is this? **_gabriella's ghost? _**omg...**_ you damn idiot, its sharpay. _

chad hung up. chad turned back into the living room corridor where he, taylor, and troy had been standing. ''where's taylor?" chad asked. '' who was on the phone?" troy asked. " i asked you first." chad protested. " what are you two 6?" chad's mom asked, coming downstairs. '' it was sharpay.'' chad said. '' she left." troy replied. '' why did sharpay call you?" " why did taylor leave?" the boys both said at the same time. '' i dont know, i hung up.'' '' you told her to leave.'' ''oh'' the boys bith said. '' dude, i think i'm gonna go for a drive, to clear my head. i'll be bak in an hour tops.'' troy explained.

troy got in his car and turned the key into the ignition. _what am i gonna do? i can't stay here, not now, i think i gotta go stay with uncle logan._troy called chad and explained how he had to go. '' yeah man thats cool." chad said into the phone. about 30 minutes later troy arrived at his uncles. he rung the doorbell. his uncles doorbell was odd because it played ''heartbreak hotel'' by elvis. troy whistled to the tune. when he saw his uncle open the door, '' hey uncle logan. is it cool if i stay here for a little while, i need a place to stay, i can't go home.'' troy explained. '' of course bud. anytime. " ( uncle logan is pretty much like the dad on hannah monatana. ) troy walked into the mansion on 34th street. '' so i'll go put my stuff in my room.'' troy said. '' cool, dinners in 30 minutes okay?" logan replied. '' thanks.'' troy said, running up the stairs. troy opened his door to the room he always stayed in at uncle logan's. troy let put a happy sigh and ploped down on the basketball shaped bed. troy started to think back on everythng that had happened that past month. _gsbrielle, such a sweet heart, how could anybody do such a thing to her. dad, how could he be so evil as not to care. _the buzzer( u know that lil thing where u press a button and you can talk ) _troy?_** dinner?**_ yeah bud, come on down.

* * *

_

**cliffy? yes/no? lemme know. update soon**


	8. uncle logand




	9. cheeseburgers

**yeah we had a lil **mishap** in the last chapter... GUESS WHAT!! i remember what the buzzer thing is called ; AN INTERCOM!!!!!!!!!!!! gosh i m so smart!!**

**there is a song in this chapter but i dont own it!!

* * *

**

DINNER:

'' troy, pass the cheese ( cheeseburgers ). '' uncle logan said. troy was zoned out. '' troy? '' uncle logan repeated. '' huh ? oh , the cheese . '' troy passes the cheese and pushed his baked beans ( dunno ) around with his fork. '' so ? '' uncle logan said. '' could ya tell me why your here ? '' logan asked . '' life ... jeez .. i mean my girlfriend gabriella just died _troy gets teary eyd _and i really dont want to play in the basket ball games and theres just so much pressure and i needed time to think. '' troy rambled.


End file.
